Healing Chances Part 2: Expansion
by FanfictionLuvr0914
Summary: An extension of Healing Chances. It is recommended that you read that one-shot first. Watch Bella's journey on the path of healing after Edward and the Cullens left her. Please read and review, let me know what you think! I am a new writer, so any constructive advice is appreciated.
1. Leaving

**A/N: This is a glimpse into Bella's state of mind after Edward leaves her in the forest in Healing Chances, or at least my interpretation of it. She may be slightly OOC, but this is a fanfiction, so I'm thinking that's allowed sometimes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

Numb. Overwhelming numbness. But also an overwhelming sense of pain, rejection, and worthlessness courses through me. I stumble blindly through the forest, tripping over the littlest twigs and leaves in my haste to find Edward. He can't have left. He promised to never leave me back in that hospital in Phoenix. Why would he leave after promising he wouldn't? It just doesn't make sense.

It's getting cold. So cold, the chill is unforgiving. Darkness is falling. Night is approaching, as if time hadn't stopped in the world. But for me, it did. Time stopped the second that he left. There is a huge, ragged hole tearing its way through my chest. The air seems thick, and the coldness of it doesn't help either. I can't breathe.

Edward. I mumble his name to myself, like it's a mantra that will somehow bring him back. But he isn't coming back. He promised I would never see him again. But he broke his promise that he made to me in Phoenix to never leave me, so maybe he would break this one too. Maybe this is just a test. Maybe I have to prove my love, my worth to him. Maybe he is still around me, hidden in the forest, waiting to see if I pass the test.

But I know. Deep down I know that this isn't just a test. That this is the one promise that he will not break. He refused to change me. Saving my soul was an excuse. Maybe he really didn't want an eternity with me. Maybe I was just a novelty for the whole family, and now they were bored with me. Maybe they never really cared at all.

I collapsed after tripping yet again as the reality of the situation finally caught up with me and sunk in. They were gone. My family… or now just his family…were gone. I didn't even warrant a goodbye. Did I truly matter so little to them? Was I really just a toy, just a distraction like Edward said?

I curled into a ball and let out a sob as I remembered his words,

" _We're leaving Bella."_

And then,

" _I don't want you to come. You're not good for me. I'm tired of pretending. Time heals all wounds for humans, for your kind. As for me, I'm easily distracted."_

Each word felt like a knife running through me. He didn't want me. I was a distraction that he let go on too long. I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't worthy of his love. Oh, if only he knew how well I knew that. He was a perfect being. I was flawed. Compared to him, I was nothing. I understood too well that he could do better, but I was selfish enough to be glad that he was with me, to want him still. And now he wasn't.

I lost all sense of time as I lay there on the damp ground. How long have I been laying here? How late is it? I don't truly notice the cold seeping into my bones, nor did I care. My senses barely pick up the snuffles and the soft padding on the ground that I feel. I barely register being picked up and carried through the forest, my body shivering as I am held next to the body heat of the one carrying me. I vaguely figure out by the skin tone that he must be one of the Quileute trackers.

He steps out of the forest with me in his arms, and hands me to Charlie, who struggles to support my weight. A small part of me realizes how worried he was. But at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to really care. My love was gone. He had ripped out my heart and took it with him.

Suddenly there are too many people making too much noise. I just want to curl up, and sink further into the numb stupor. I don't want to feel anymore; it hurts too much.

I make my excuses and hide in my room. Over the next week, I just lay there unless I needed to use the bathroom. I eat when Charlie brings food up; he won't leave until I take enough bites. I try not to sleep; the nightmares hurt too much. I didn't want to think, feel or do anything. I couldn't. It was as if my emotions shut down in defense.

On my way to the bathroom one night I overhear Charlie talking to Renee. He is worried that he might have to put me in a hospital. He doesn't think I should have reacted like this to Edward leaving me. He didn't understand. Of course he didn't. He didn't fall in love with a vampire who only viewed you as a distraction.

I realized then that Edward leaving me was affecting Charlie too. He feels helpless, because he doesn't know how to handle a teenage girl with a broken heart. Seeing me this broken was hurting him. I couldn't allow that.

I decided that day that I would at least try to function at a point that would make him happy. I wouldn't let myself feel much, just enough to keep me going. Just enough to make Charlie believe that I'm going to be ok. I'll go through the motions, and make him think that I'm not totally destroyed.

It will be like living a lie. But if it's a lie that makes Charlie happy, then I'll gladly do it. I'll let him believe that I'm okay. But I'll know the truth: I'll never truly be ok again.


	2. Charlie

**A/n: This is Charlie's POV of the week after Edward leaves Bella. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

A week. The longest week of my life. Bella didn't leave her room unless she needed to use the bathroom. I went in there everyday to make sure she at least ate something. She looked…dead, for a lack of a better term. She barely ate. She barely slept. I could tell that she already lost weight. All she did was lay and stare blankly out of the window, as if she was waiting for something. There was no life in her eyes.

I talked to Renee. Maybe she would know what to do,

" _I feel helpless Renee. All she does is sit and stare out of that window. She doesn't respond to anything. I don't know how to help her."_

" _Charlie, Edward broke her heart. I don't know what he said to her, but I know that she loved him more than anything. She would have given up everything for him. She needs time. And maybe even a change of scenery. For now the only thing you can do is let her know you are there for her whenever she needs you."_

" _Maybe I should put her in the psychiatric hospital for now. Maybe they can help her mend."_

" _Charles Swan don't you dare. If you do that, they will drug her up with happy pills, and that is the last thing that she needs. She needs time Charlie. Time to process everything and heal. It might take a while, but as long as we don't give up on her, I think she will pull through. Let her deal the best way she knows how."_

I wasn't so convinced. Should I put her into a hospital or not? I was still undecided when I went to bed.

The next day I was surprised to see her downstairs cooking breakfast. Throughout that day and the next few weeks, she continued to stick to her normal routine.

After a few days it became obvious to me that she was only functioning enough to survive. A few days after that I realized that she was only going through the motions for me. She was trying to protect me from hurt. But if I thought about it, this hurt me more. It was supposed to be me that protected her, not the other way around.

And I failed miserably. As her father, it was my job to protect her from harm, and I failed. I should have let my disapproval of her relationship be known. I should have listened to my instincts that screamed at me that she would get hurt. But she was happy with him, so I kept quiet. Maybe if I had spoken up, she wouldn't be hurting like this. If she never recovers, I'll never forgive myself.


	3. Chance

**A/n: This is where Jake asks for a chance. The conversation may not follow the books or movies exactly, but hey its fanfiction, I made it into the conversation I envisioned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

Awkward. That's how I view my current situation right now. The movie theater tonight was supposed to be a group thing. But Jessica canceled for whatever stupid reason, Angela got sick, and Eric didn't want to go without her. So it was Mike, Jake, and I watching the bloodiest and goriest movie I could find. Thank God it wasn't a romance movie. That would make it even worse.

I somehow ended up sitting between Mike and Jake, and I can safely say that this is the most awkward situation I've ever been in, and that is saying something. After all, I am Bella Swan. I am the queen of getting stuck in awkward situations. It comes with the territory of being coordinationally challenged.

As it is, both…boys, I refuse to call them men right now, are sitting on either side of me, their hands facing up on the armrests next to me. As if they are challenging each other. As if I'm going to choose one or the other by taking their hand. Would they never give up?

I find myself keeping my hands firmly in my lap, refusing to lean towards either side. Do they not see how childish this is? I wasn't ready for another relationship. I wasn't at that point yet. Would I ever be? I don't know.

The movie ended and Mike became sick, running towards the restroom, leaving Jake and I by the stairs to wait for him. It wasn't long before we headed home. It was just after we dropped Mike off that he made his move.

 _Oh no._

I listen as he pleads his case,

"I know he broke you. I know you are waiting for him to come back. But Edward isn't coming back, Bells."

I listen in silence. Did he think I didn't know that? I sit in my seat, leaning away from him against the car door, curling an arm against my middle, trying to keep the pain at bay. I knew he wasn't coming back. I wasn't good enough.

"Bells, please you know that I would never hurt you. I love you. I promise that I will never hurt you, not like he did. I can make you happy if you gave me the chance."

Jake is my personal sun. He is my light that saved me from drowning in the deep, dark pits of despair. When I was around him, it was easier to breathe. Like he was the balm to soothe my soul. He picked up my pieces and patched them back together. I wasn't complete, yet I was better than I was.

Ever since he fixed up the bikes and taught me to ride, I have grown closer to him. I wanted to give him a chance, I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. Edward ruined that for me. He took away my ability to let others love me, my ability to trust in love. I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. I knew that. It wasn't fair to Jake if I agreed when I wasn't ready. I wouldn't be able to give him all of me.

"I can't Jake. I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I need time. And besides, I don't like you the way you like me. I don't see you like that right now."

It was a lie, and we both knew it. But he played along anyway, "That's okay. That could change. You like me best, and you think I'm sort of beautiful. Just so you know, I won't give up. I'll keep pursuing you until I have you."

"Then you might be pursuing me for a long time Jake."

He changed the subject and then dropped me off before leaving with barely saying goodbye.

I hoped he meant what he said.


	4. Broken

**A/n: This is from Jacob's point of view when he left Bella, and how I envisioned the scene** **. You'll need a bit of patience though, it doesn't come until a little later in the chapter, it's a bit of a long one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

Bella called again. I think she's starting to get suspicious when my dad tells her I'm still sick and tells her not to visit. Deep down she knows something happened, and me being sick is just an excuse. It's been weeks. I hoped she would take the hint and stop calling; she was getting on everybody's nerves. I hoped she wouldn't visit. Everyone's been on edge. Who knows how the others might react.

I'm not even sure I want to see her anymore. After all it was her fault that I turned into a monster. But no, that wasn't fair. She didn't know what the presence of the leeches would do. She had no idea that the Cullens would trigger the wolf gene in my friends and me by moving to Forks. No, the only thing she did wrong was to fall in love with one of them. How she could love a corpse but not me, I had no clue.

I phased and began running, pushing myself beyond my limits. My mind was a disjointed mess, and my pack brothers got a front row seat to the show. They couldn't understand why I couldn't just forget about her.

 _My Bella._ Well, not mine. But she could be. Bella's good with weird. I mean if she could stay so calm around leeches, then surely she'd be okay with the fact that I turned into a wolf, right? _Maybe if I could find a way to tell her…_

 _ **Absolutely not, Jacob. If she visits you, then you will send her away and you will make sure that she won't come back. Hurt her emotionally and make her hate you if that's what it takes. That's an order.**_

I sighed. I hate when Sam gives an Alpha Order. It's the reason I can't tell her what I am. _I don't like this._

 _ **You don't have to. You know it's for the best. Besides, she is a leech lover.**_

I growled. _She loves me too. She's just afraid to let me in. I promised to never hurt her._

 _ **You'll have to break that promise. I'm sorry kid but it really is for the best. She'll heal.**_

 _You don't know that._

 _ **No. I don't. But you don't have a choice.**_

I phased back, unwilling to hear any more Alpha commands right now. Maybe with time, Sam will change his mind. Hopefully Bella will believe that I'm sick for a little longer, until I find a way to let her in on the secret.

But, of course this is Bella we were talking about. The girl has a habit of throwing a wrench in some of the best-laid plans. She showed up the next day in the rain. Great. I began heading for the trees, hoping that she wouldn't see me. But of course she did. I could see the pack hovering in the shadows of the forest, probably making sure I did as I was supposed to.

I tried just telling her to go away. I tried to be nice about it and hope she would realize that it was for the best if she didn't call again. But she refused to listen. That was classic Bella. Stubborn and persistent.

I didn't want to do this. But I had to. It was an Alpha order. I had to obey.

"You shouldn't come here anymore Bella. We can't be friends anymore."

Pain flashed in her eyes, "What? Why?"

"I don't want to be your friend anymore. I don't want you here."

"Jake please, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I need you."

I tried not to wince. Each word sliced through me like a hot knife. I tried a different tactic. I didn't want her blaming herself, "It's not you Bella. Please, _please_ don't blame yourself. It's me. I'm not good anymore. I can't be around you." And it truly was me.

"Really, Jake? It's not you, it's me? Like I haven't heard that one before!"

I sighed. Well, that didn't work. I guess I have no choice but to move in for the kill.

"Okay Bella. So it is you. I'm tired of piecing you back together, Bella. I don't want to do it anymore. You're just damaged goods. You aren't worth the trouble. I don't want to see you again. I don't want to talk to you again. I don't even want to think about you. We can't be friends. So get back in that truck of yours and leave me the hell alone."

I walked away shaking, and unable to continue to mask how much it killed me to hurt her. To see the pain and hurt on her face with every word I said. I ignored her as she begged me to stay, begged me for another chance, and begged me not to break my promise. But I kept walking into the trees, listening as the truck finally started and headed away from the house.

I phased and ran, not caring that I wasn't that far into the trees yet, not caring that I had other responsibilities when the hours passed from day to night and back to day. I didn't want to care. I cursed as Sam phased, ordering me back home.

 _ **It's been a week Jacob. Come home and phase back.**_

 _Happy now?_ He didn't need to ask what I meant.

 _ **I'm sorry Jacob. But it had to be done. You did the right thing.**_

 _It didn't feel like it._

 _ **I know. It never does.**_

His mind faded as he phased back again, and I was left alone in my misery as I headed back. Back to a life without Bella, a life that I didn't want to live. I made a detour and hid in the trees behind her house, watching her window, and cursing myself as I heard her sobs.

 _I'm sorry Bells. I didn't want this. Please forgive me._


	5. Protecting

**A/n: This gives a little bit of insight into how Mike and Angela started getting past Bella's walls after her fight with Jake, and how Bella dealt with everything. Not the best chapter, but I had major writer's block for this one, so it was the best I could come up with** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

I was numb again, refusing to allow myself to feel anything. It hurt too much to feel. What had once been a soothing balm to my hurt and pain was now the cause of my pain. I really thought that I could trust Jake. _My Jake._

I shake my head; no, he wasn't my Jake. He never was. He could have been, I supposed. If I had never met and fell in love with Edward, maybe I could have been with Jake the whole time. Would it have stopped Jake leaving me? I didn't think so. After all, I wasn't worth the trouble. I truly believed that now.

Charlie came home that night, and found me laying on the couch and switching through the TV channels mindlessly. Billy had called, but had only told him that Jake and I had a fight. I scoffed; a fight was the biggest understatement of the year.

For weeks after that day Charlie constantly tried to get me to go to La Push and make up with Jake. To apologize to him if I needed to. Finally the day came when he tried to intervene and invited Billy and Jake over to watch the game and eat dinner. I didn't find out until I came home from work to find them sitting in my living room.

For a moment I just stared as the awkwardness hung in the air. Charlie's eyes were telling me to make up with Jake. Jake looked at me, his face a hard mask, but his eyes held a deep sadness and regret. I refused to acknowledge the latter. But Billy was looking at me with a warning in his eyes. A warning for what? Not to tell Charlie exactly why Jake and I weren't speaking? Who the hell did he think he was?

It was Billy's look that finally caused me to tell Charlie exactly why I didn't talk to Jake anymore. Right at that second, Billy and Jake were forced to watch as I told Charlie exactly what Jake told me. That we couldn't be friends anymore. That he was tired of piecing me back together, and tired of me. That I wasn't worth the trouble. That I wasn't worth it period. And then I told Charlie that just weeks before, Jake had told me he loved me and he promised to wait for me and never hurt me.

I don't think that there are any words to describe just how pissed Charlie was. He kicked both of them out, all thoughts of watching the game gone. Since that day, he has refused to talk to his best friend, no matter what I said. I didn't blame Billy, the only one to blame Jake. I think a large part of his anger was that Billy had lied to him and made him think the fight was over something stupid.

At school I became even more withdrawn, refusing to let anyone in again. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that the next person I let in wouldn't tire of me too. Anyone that I let in would surely see the truth; I wasn't worth it. I was protecting myself from feeling the same kind of pain a third time in my life.

I had an icy exterior. For a while people still tried to talk to me, but after a couple of weeks most gave up. Some just faded into the background. Others made it their mission to be deliberately cruel to me. Only 2 stuck around, defending and protecting me to the others when I wouldn't stand up for myself.

Mike and Angela. After witnessing them defend me a few times, I started calling them my champions. My protectors I started making an effort to at least say hi to them every day. I started talking to them more after a few weeks. But it was mostly small talk, or talk about school. I kept them both at arm's length. I didn't want to trust either of them enough to let them in.

I knew that one day they would have to choose between their crowd of friends and me. Once that day came, I knew that they would leave me too.

But I never imagined that they wouldn't. I never imagined that they would pick me. But they did. And in the process, they thawed the icy walls around my heart, if only just a little. I found myself beginning to let them in.


	6. Guilt

**A/n: This is written from Angela's point of view to give you an idea of what someone outside of Bella thought of everything. Not my best, but it'll do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

I watched her today. I'm always watching, finding excuses to be in her general vicinity so that I can observe her easier. I've been keeping an eye on her since Edward left her. I've seen her struggle with her self-esteem. It's not obvious to those who don't really know her or care to know her. But to me it's easy to spot. Whatever he said, it destroyed the way she viewed herself, the bastard. I knew she was at least a little insecure before he left, but she was still strong and holding her head up high. At least, she did before he left her.

I watched her for months. As time passed, I saw her slowly start to come alive more often. She would smile more, if only just a little. I guessed that she found a way to deal. But maybe I was wrong. She was fine one week and the next she looked even more destroyed than before, if that was even possible.

And now she sits listlessly at her own table again. Just staring into space, not letting anyone break through her walls. She didn't react when Jessica and Lauren, skanks that they are, picked on her daily. Picking apart her choice of clothing to the reason why she wasn't hanging around with that guy from the reservation anymore. Anything was fair game.

But she just sat there and didn't respond. Normally I would say she didn't respond because they weren't worth her time, which was definitely true. But somehow I don't think that's the case. Is it possible that she actually believes their words? I hoped not.

After a few days Mike and I came to an agreement to stand up for her if she wouldn't stand up for herself, no matter what it cost us. We knew that behind those walls she was vulnerable, and needed _someone_ to stand by her no matter how difficult it got. No matter how mean she could be to us. And she could be really mean at times.

I got into a fight with Eric one night when he decided to join Lauren that day in her "pick on Bella" tirade. I couldn't believe that he didn't see the problem. Eventually after a second screaming match over the phone (I know, not normal for me, but I had never been so upset before), I broke things off with him.

It was one thing that I can honestly say was one of the best decisions of my life. I didn't want to be with someone who could kick someone when they are down. It also gave me more time to spend around Bella. More time to break down her walls and show her all that she could have if she allowed it.

For the first few weeks, it was difficult. But the longer we chose to stick by her, the more she thawed towards us.

I wished she would see that Mike and I weren't going anywhere. I wish that she would see just how we see her. She was beautiful, both inside and out. Her most noticeable trait was her complete and utter selflessness.

I mean, she tried to push me away the second she found out that Eric and I broke up fighting over her,

"Go back to him, Angela. You two were good together. Don't make yourself miserable for my sake. I'll be ok if we can't hang out anymore."

It was a lie, and we both knew it. I shook my head at her, "I can't do that. I can't be with someone who thinks its okay to kick someone when they are down. Besides, I'm happy I did break up with him."

She looked at me like I grew three heads, "Why? You love him, don't you? I can't live with the guilt of making you lose the guy you love."

"Don't think so. I loved the _idea_ of him actually. Besides, he was pressuring me into sex Bella and believe me when I say that I probably would have eventually ended things just for that. Don't feel guilty. I'm happier without him. Please?"

She stared at me for a moment before looking back down and mumbling, "What a jerk."

I laughed in agreement. What a jerk, indeed.

Her guilt was unnecessary. If she was guilty of anything, it was not seeing herself clearly. But one day, I hoped she would.


	7. Distraction

**A/n: This is a peek into one of the times Angela used mindless chatter to distract Bella from her thoughts, told from Bella's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

"So…have you heard the latest? Lauren caught Jessica and Tyler screwing around."

"Hm." My noncommittal response gains no notice.

"Yeah, and so now they're totally fighting. But it's not like she and Tyler were actually exclusive, so Lauren can't exactly be mad that he slept with Jessica, you know?"

"Yeah. She shouldn't expect more than sex." Another monotonous response is ignored. I tried not to sigh in exasperation yet. Why was she so insistent on gossiping like this? It wasn't like her. One minute we are sitting in front of my TV, and the next she is gossiping. Is she on something?

"Exactly. Anyway, did I tell you what my little brothers did?"

Another stupid prank, probably. "No, what did they do?"

"They gave their teacher a gift. It was just a simple teacher coffee mug that was in its original packaging. Now that sounds completely innocent, right? Except that somehow they managed to sneak a tiny salamander in the mug without making the packaging look like it was disturbed at all. The poor teacher nearly had a panic attack."

"The poor soul," I agreed. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, and boy are my parents pissed. I'll bet that my brothers will be grounded for life."

"Hm."

She glances at me before continuing, "Anyway, Lauren tells Tyler to never talk to her again, but he keeps following her around like a little puppy begging for forgiveness. The boy just doesn't get a clue. I mean seriously, when will he ever take the hint? And Jessica is stupid for sleeping with him. The guy sleeps with any girl he can, who knows what kind of venereal diseases he might be carrying? It's gross. What happened to waiting for love?"

I shrug, "Beats me. Maybe we are missing out on something?" I try to sound interested for her sake. But really, I don't care.

"Maybe," she agrees, "Maybe we are the only two 18-year-olds who are still virgins at school."

"It's possible."

"Well, whatever the case, at least we don't look like whores. Speaking of whores, rumor has it that Lauren slept with half the football team. Can you believe her? It's a wonder she isn't pregnant yet. And she seems proud of it too. She's been telling everyone that she is seeing a college guy, but she never reveals his name or anything. She's gotta be making it up."

Now I'm staring at her like she's grown 3 heads. She never gossips or goes into name calling, it's just not like her. It's official. Angela is definitely on something. Or maybe the Angela I know is a mask to cover the real one. Or maybe aliens abducted her and sent this one to impersonate her. Whatever the case, this was not normal.

She glanced at me and smiled before continuing, spending the next couple of hours bringing up gossip and whatever else comes across her mind. And all I can do is gape at her and give simple, noncommittal answers. She probably would have gotten more responses talking to a wall. Eventually she got up to leave, claiming a need to be home for dinner.

It wasn't until I was lying in bed that night that I realized that I hadn't thought about Edward or Jacob all day. And then I realized what she was actually doing. She wasn't gossiping to gossip. She wasn't talking incessantly out of a need to. No, she was talking to keep my mind distracted, to keep me from dwelling on my broken heart.

I immediately felt guilty for my non-responsiveness, before I realized that she didn't expect me to respond. No, she didn't require me to respond or to even be interested in what she was saying. All she wanted was for me to not have enough time to think about Edward.

I glance at the clock before grabbing my phone and sending a text,

 _Thank you Ang._

She didn't need an explanation before she sent her response,

 _Anytime Bella. I'm glad I was able to help._

I put my phone down and vowed to at least try to participate in the conversation next time. It was the least I could do, since she provided the distraction.


	8. Apology

**A/n: This one is from Mike's point of view. His apology.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

Breathe in. Breathe out. I could do this. Apologies were never my strong suit, but this one was necessary. I had to apologize to her. Why didn't I see it before? Why did I have to be such an impatient jackass?

I knew how I felt about her. I knew that she was still hurting over what that bastard Cullen put her through. But I still pursued her relentlessly. I acted like the biggest jackass in the world.

I'm not sure what made me finally see it, the fact that it was so very wrong of me to pursue her like I did. Maybe it was just that I was growing up and getting wiser. I know I'm not the brightest, but I always get the point eventually. And this point definitely made itself known more recently.

I cursed my stupidity and myself, as I got ready for school. I should have seen it sooner. But no, I was just focused on finally having her be mine. Gees, am I selfish enough?

It wasn't the apology that I found difficult, not this time. No, it was the fear in losing her even as a friend. For all I knew she was just tolerating my presence.

I decided to catch her after school and ask her to grab a coffee with me, as friends. She agreed after looking at me confused, and we dropped her truck off at home so we'd only need to worry about one car. The café in Forks had a tiny area for parking, after all. The inside was full, so we grabbed our coffees and went to sit in the park instead, and it took a few minutes of awkward silence before I began.

"I need to apologize Bella."

She looked at me confused, "Why? What did you do?"

"I've been pursuing you rather insistently after Edward left you. Even before then, I tried."

Hurt flashed across her eyes before she looked down, "You're sorry for that? Do you regret wanting me? If that's the case then…" she trailed off.

It was then that I realized that Edward had hurt her far worse than anyone could even begin to comprehend. I rushed to reassure her, "No! No! Bella, I don't regret wanting you. The only regret I have is that I was such a jackass to you. In pursuing you relentlessly, I have been acting like a total jerk, and that's not okay. So I am apologizing."

She let out a breath, "Oh."

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have seen it, should have been more patient and understanding. I should have had the decency to give you time in the first place. I would like to be your friend, if you would allow it. I want to be there for you. Let me help you."

She looked at me warily, "What's in it for you?"

I got up to kneel in front of her on the grass, "You're friendship. That's all. No strings attached. No dates. Just friendship."

She smiled and suddenly hugged me, "Thanks Mike. That sounds good. I forgive you."

On the outside I merely smiled. On the inside, I was whooping for joy. She didn't send me away. She forgave me. One day I would pursue her again, but not until I knew that she was ready to move on.


	9. Tears

**A/n: The chapter is from Bella's POV, where she finally starts the process of feeling again.**

 **I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters. A girl can dream, though.**

" _If only the Cullens were still around. They were our best customers. Not that we are struggling, dear, but they did shop here consistently. All of the children were incredibly well-mannered, too."_

I froze in my tracks; I was in the back room grabbing my coat after I ended my shift. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but Mrs. Newton was loud and I couldn't help hearing what she said. I wish I hadn't heard. But it seems like fate had other ideas.

And then suddenly a memory appears, a day before I knew about vampires, a day before I started dating Edward. It was sunny that day, and I remember looking around for the Cullens, hoping for at least a glimpse of them, when Jessica noticed.

" _They're not here, you know. Every time it's sunny out, Dr. Cullen and his wife take the kids out of school to take them camping and hiking…."_

I shut down that memory before it could go any further, but then more memories came, flashing through my mind, and no matter how hard I tried, they invaded my mind like a flash flood. There was no stopping it. All I could do was endure it until the memories stopped.

Our first official meeting the second day I saw him in Biology. Our confession of love the day after I figured out what he was. The first time he kissed me. Him sucking out James's venom before it could change me. His promise that he would never leave, made while I was laid up in the hospital in Phoenix. The way he tricked me into going to the prom.

By this point I gave up stopping the tears. Instead I curled up in the closest corner, holding my middle as the memories continued.

The entire summer that I spent hanging out with his family. The times that Alice decided to give me yet another makeover. The times that Emmett laughed at me every time I tripped over my own two feet. Jasper's quiet calming presence whenever I would start getting too mad at Emmett or Edward.

A sob escaped my lips as I entered my next set of memories.

My birthday, and the subsequent party that evening that Alice threw me, despite my wishes. The moment when I cut my finger and Jasper attacked. When Edward was distant that night as he drove me home, and he became more distant over the next couple of days.

I could faintly hear a strange keening sound, but I paid it no mind. I had to concentrate on not letting the next memory surface. I couldn't handle the pain that this one caused me to feel. But it seemed that I would be forced to face this memory too.

The day in the woods, when he told me he didn't want me. That I wasn't good enough for him. That he didn't love me. My futile attempt to catch up to him.

It wasn't until I felt Mike pick me up and hold me in his lap, gently shushing me that I realized that the strange keening sound was coming from me. How I knew it was Mike, I have no idea. I just knew. He was warm, familiar, and I found myself letting go and allowing the hurt and the pain wash through me. I allowed myself to feel, and to sob out my long-held-in emotions. It was strangely liberating.

For hours he held me, cocooned tightly in his arms, as if he was trying to hold me together when I found myself falling apart. His hand rubbed small circles on my side, and he cradled me into his lap, with my head resting on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head as he told me to let it all out, to stop holding it in. He whispered over and over again that he was there, not once complaining about anything.

And I did. I let everything out. My hands clutched his shirt, and my face was buried into his chest as I cried. And when I managed to stop crying, when I was able to breathe again, I loosened my grip to look up at him. I was grateful, if embarrassed and unsure. Would he still want me after seeing that?

As if reading my mind he smiled at me and said, "I'm not going anywhere Arizona. That's not enough to scare me away. We are still friends. And friends are there for one another. So when you need comfort, I'll be there."

I smiled back, "Thank you, Mike."

It was then that I knew. This was only the beginning. He knew it. I knew it. When I would break down again, I didn't know. But when it happened, I knew that Mike would be there to provide comfort in any capacity I would accept it. That's when I knew he was a true friend to me.


	10. Healing

**A/n: I seriously did not know what to write for this chapter. So I decided to just sit and write whatever came to mind, and let the words flow. This is from Bella's point of view in the months after she cried at her work.**

 **I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters. I can only wish.**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time today. I just couldn't find an outfit that I liked. An outfit that made me feel good about myself. Normally I wouldn't care. But today was sort of special. After all, you only really graduate from high school once. At least, humans do. Vampires? Well they are a different story.

A few months ago, I wouldn't have cared anyway. Then I was still numb. I was still unable to feel and it was still hard to breathe. But ever since I broke down crying the first time, I started feeling more. Whether I wanted to or not. The dam that I held my feelings behind burst open that day, and my attempts to repair it were futile.

Eventually when the memory and subsequent crying spells started, I learned that it was easier to just let them happen. I stopped fighting it. Each time I broke down, Mike was there, holding me while I sobbed into his chest, never complaining once about how long it took me to calm down. Sometimes I calmed down fairly quickly, but there were times where it took hours for the sobs and tears to slow.

And each time I cried like that, I felt just a little better than I had before. It was like a little piece of my pain, my hurt was washed away with the tears. As if the key to being better was to let it out the way I had been. As time passed, I stopped crying every time the memories would hit me. It stopped hurting so much to think about the Cullens and of Jake.

And after a couple months, I realized that I was healing. I was able to _live._ I started hanging out with Mike or Angela more often, and sometimes I was even asking them to hang out instead the other way around. And I enjoyed going out with them. Sometimes we would go see a movie, the three of us, or once we drove to Seattle to see a concert. Bottom line was that I was _living_ and having a social life, and I was beginning to actually enjoy it.

This summer Angela, Mike, and me were taking a road trip around the country, to see the sights and generally have fun doing whatever we wanted. Charlie was so happy that I was finally starting to be ok again that he went out and bought us $500 in gas gift cards as well as an extra $200 in gift cards for fast food restaurants.

Angela's and Mike's parents bought us even more gift cards to take with us once they saw how much having the two around helped me. So now we had a lot of money for gas, restaurants, and grocery stores with our gift cards. Our month-long trip was now at least half paid for.

My musings were interrupted when Charlie yelled that we were going to be late. He stood by the door with a huge, excited smile on his face, camera in hand and ready to go. The ride to the school was quiet, with an air of excitement emanating from Charlie. We parked and he left to go see the other parents while I went to wait with the other graduates.

I smiled as I found my friends, accepting hugs from each of them.

"Hey Arizona."

I smiled at Mike's nickname for me. It grew on me over the last few months.

"Hi, Mike. Hi Angela. You guys ready?"

"Of course Bella. We are still leaving on our trip in a couple weeks, right?" Angela asked.

Mike nodded his agreement as I replied, "Of course. I can't wait. A trip with my best friends is just what I need."

Both grinned at me. This was the first time that I openly called them my friends. They sandwiched me in a hug from both sides, and I grinned.

For the first time in months, I knew that no matter what happened in my future, I would be ok. I had my best friends. I had my parents. Everything would work itself out. In time, I would be able to fully heal and move on. I was sure of it.


	11. Disclosure

**A/n: So this is Mike's POV of when Bella lets him in and tells him everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

"They never said goodbye, you know." She plops down next to me on her couch.

"What?" I looked up from my book confused. We were at her house enjoying the peace that reading together brought us.

"The Cullens. They all left without saying goodbye, like thieves in the night. I had always thought that I meant more to them than that. But I guess not."

Hope blossomed. Was she finally letting me in? I kept my expression neutral, "That's just plain rude. It's common courtesy to say goodbye to someone you are acquainted with. Even I know that. Do you know why they didn't?" I prodded her, hoping I wasn't pushing too much.

She shakes her head, "No. I only no what Edward told me a couple days later when he left too. It was a year ago today."

I closed my book and sat up, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She is silent for a moment, eyeing me as if she was debating on whether or not to trust me with the information. Coming to a decision, she replied, "I guess I should. It might help."

"You don't have to, not if you aren't ready Bella. But I am here if you want to talk. You can tell me whatever you are comfortable with. I'm not going to make you talk about anything you don't want to."

She nodded slightly, bringing her feet to rest on the edge of the couch cushion and her chin resting on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. I recognized this position; she was feeling at her most vulnerable.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. Edward and I…. didn't get on very well at first. He was very mercurial as to how he felt about me. But I kept on pursuing him and he finally gave in…and I met his family when we started dating. I idolized his parents. They provided the structure I always craved growing up. My mother was really scatterbrained and not very responsible. I had to start doing the cooking, cleaning, and making sure that the bills were paid when I was eight. Charlie…bless the man's soul Mike but he really doesn't know what to do with a teenage daughter…"

She paused to gather her thoughts before continuing, "Emmett and Jasper, were like brothers to me. Alice was like a sister. So was Rosalie, even though she hated me for some reason. In short, the Cullens were the family I always wanted. But they left. They abandoned me like I was nothing. And Edward…was everything I always wanted. I really thought that I had found my future with them."

"But that wasn't the case right?" Stupid bastards. I hope they never run in to her. Any of them. She not only lost her boyfriend, but an entire family. They don't deserve her.

She nods slowly, "Right. When Edward broke up with me, he said a lot of things. He took me for a walk into the woods, and told me that he didn't want me anymore. That I was just a toy, nothing but a mere distraction to him. That he was bored and tired of pretending. Tired of me. That I wasn't worth it."

She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks, "And then he left me in the woods by myself. I couldn't find my way back out, and started trying to chase after him. I had to be rescued by trackers on the reservation in the middle of the night."

I tried not to let my jaw drop, "He did what? And he called himself a gentleman?"

She laughed bitterly, "Oh, he was a gentleman in other respects. Did you know he barely wanted to kiss me? And when he did, all the kisses were chaste and when I tried to take it further, he shoved me away?"

I stared at her blankly, who in their right mind would refuse her advances? She was gorgeous. "Bella…are you sure he wasn't secretly gay?"

She snorted, "You know, that might explain some things. Anyway, after that you saw what happened. I shut down completely. But then in January, I started hanging out with Jake on the res. He fixed up a couple of motorbikes for us, and taught me to ride one. When I was around Jake, I started feeling better. That awkward night at the movie theater, after we dropped you off, he asked me for a chance. Told me he loved me. Promised he would never hurt me. Agreed to wait for me, to wait until I was ready."

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember for a couple months there you looked like you were getting better. But then suddenly you reverted back to your withdrawn state. What happened?"

She started crying again, so I hugged her to me, like I usually do when she cries like this. After a few minutes she settled down enough to tell me, "He didn't call for weeks. And he wouldn't return my calls. So I went up to see him. And he told me he never wanted to see me again. He didn't want to be my friend. Jake told me that I wasn't worth the trouble. That I wasn't worth it. And he's right. I'm not worth it, Mike. I'm really not."

I sat stunned for a moment. They seriously said that to her? How could they say that stuff to her after claiming that they loved her? They didn't love her; if they did, they wouldn't have told her that she wasn't worth it. But she was, she really was. I slowly lifted her chin so that she could face me while I chose my words carefully.

"Bella, if they really think that of you, then they need to get their sanity checked. What they did to you, what they said, it was wrong. You are beautiful, kind, and completely selfless. I am attracted to you physically, that's no secret, but your soul is absolutely breathtakingly good and beautiful, I plan to prove to you that you are worth it. You are worthy of being loved, Arizona."

"But why? Why go through all the trouble for me?"

I smiled, "Simple. Isabella Marie Swan, I am in love with you. I will fight to win your heart, your trust. I will wait for you to give me a chance to make you happy, and if you decide you want someone else, then I will gladly still be your friend."

She was so close. I wanted to kiss her. But that would ruin the point I was trying to make. I would wait for her. Patiently. So I settled for kissing her forehead instead.

Eventually she smiled at me and leaned her head against my shoulder. We sat in a content silence until I had to go home for the night. I stayed up planning, making it my mission to get her to one day see that she was beautiful and perfect. I would do whatever I could to make her see that she is worth it.

Maybe one day she will see herself the way I see her.


	12. Uncertainty

**A/n: This one takes place right around Christmas, and centers on the conversation about taking chances with Angela. From Bella's POV. Some of the dialogue is copied from the Healing Chances oneshot, but it is an essential part of this chapter's conversation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

It was Christmas Eve today. Last year was miserable for me, and consequently for Charlie. I was determined to make this Christmas good for both of us. Charlie deserved it, especially after everything I put him through since Edward left. He deserved a thousand amazing years.

Angela was over, having spent the night last night so that we could catch up and have a girl's night. A night we both needed, full of comfort food and romantic comedies. She was currently helping me finish putting up decorations and preparing tomorrow's dinner, and I decided to finally tell her everything I told Mike.

She ranted at Edward's words and literally nearly left to find and have words with Jacob for hurting me the same way. Instead she wrapped me in a tight hug much like Mike's when he heard everything.

"Bella, what they said wasn't true at all. They are idiots. Men. Seriously. Will we ever find the exceptions?"

I smiled softly at her. She was only saying the words for my benefit. I knew that she was currently dating a guy who was apparently sent from heaven and everything she wanted in a guy.

"I think I might have."

She gives me a knowing smile, "Who is this, and when did this happen?"

I tried to change the topic, not yet ready to reveal my answer. "You know, I never thanked you for being there. Even when I was mean to you. I'm glad you stuck by me."

She nodded but kept silent, looking at me expectantly.

I sighed, taking a moment to formulate my answer carefully, before I decided to ease into it.

"It's because of you and Mike that I was able to heal again. You guys were there for me unconditionally. Edward and Jacob really made me feel like I wasn't worth it. Like I wasn't worthy of love. Like I was nothing. And after I finally told Mike about it, he has spent every day doing little things to show me that I am worth it. He tells me every day that I am worth it, that I am beautiful."

"And do you believe him?"

"I'm starting to. He told me he was in love with me, but he wouldn't push for more than friendship. He said he would wait for me until I was ready to move on."

Angela smiled at me, "And are you ready? Are you having feelings for Mike?"

"I'm starting to, but I'm scared that he'll hurt me too eventually. If I let myself love him, what if he finds someone better?"

She sighed, "Bella you can't know what will happen in the future, but I think that Mike won't ever hurt you intentionally. He loves you too much for that. I know he does. But you'll never know if you don't take the chance. Do you want to spend your life wondering what if you did?"

"…He really does love me, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. He loves you so much that it hurts him to see you hurting. Did you know that he always kept his phone on the loudest ringer at night, so he'd hear if you ever called in the middle of the night? He always had his clothes, shoes, and jacket ready to be thrown on at a moment's notice, just in case you needed him. Did you know that he suddenly had all of your classes with you because he noticed that Jessica and Lauren, your biggest bullies, left you alone more often when he was nearby? Or that he's been keeping a closer eye on you ever since the first time you broke down crying, so that he can be there to comfort you faster? That every time you cried, it took all he had not to cry with you? Except instead of wanting to cry for Edward and Jacob, he wanted to cry because of how much pain you were in."

I sat stunned, my eyes watering. I truly had no idea. "No, I didn't know. I don't want him hurting for my sake. I'm sorry. I had no idea. I've just been selfish, haven't I? Always taking and never giving."

She shook her head, "No Bella. You were told by the only two guys that you ever loved that you weren't worth it, and that they didn't want you after leading you on. You were entitled to be a little selfish and not notice. You were entitled to take as much comfort as you needed. We understood that whatever you were feeling was too much for you to handle. We understood that you didn't know how else to cope. We also knew that you would come around in time. We love you just the same. You're my best friend, Bella."

"Thanks Ang. I love you too. Thank you for being there unconditionally."

She smiled at me, and stood up to leave. "You were and still are worth it Bella. Now I should get home to my family. I had fun last night and earlier today. I'm glad we were able to have this talk. Just think about what I said about Mike, ok?"

I nodded as I waved her off. I spent most of that night considering her words. If she was right, then giving Mike a chance was a chance worth taking. If she were right, then Mike wouldn't ever hurt me if he could help it.

My decision was made. Edward wasn't coming back. Jacob wasn't likely to show up either. I wouldn't want either of them to, in any case. They didn't deserve me. But Mike did deserve me. Now how do I tell him?

For the first time in months I slept easy that night.


	13. Kiss

**A/n: This is from Bella's POV. I struggled with this chapter, so hopefully it turned out ok.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

It was dark, cold, and completely crowded. The town of Forks decided to have a bonfire on the beach for the New Years Eve celebration. The town council collaborated with the Quileute elders to throw a huge joint party. Apparently pigs can fly, and the sky is falling because I never thought that would happen. I mean, the Quileutes and the town of Forks always acted as separately as possible. The reservation had its own clinic, schools, and police force.

I wasn't going to go; I didn't want to chance running into Jacob or the elders. And at this celebration, I definitely would. It was really just a matter of time. Charlie didn't like it, but he understood and didn't bring it up more than once. But Mike and Angela, my two angels in disguise, showed up begging me to go. Angela had invited her boyfriend, and Mike didn't want to appear as the third wheel. So I went as a friend…for now.

I heaved a big sigh as I found a spot by the bonfire, nursing the bottle of beer in my hand. Charlie had told me earlier that he would allow me to have a few, as long as I drank responsibly and didn't act like a fool. Angela had gone off with her boyfriend, Brian, and was currently introducing him to everyone. Mike was also making his rounds, greeting everyone he considered a friend.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the ground. I really didn't want to be here. But I wanted to at least make an effort for Mike and Angela. After everything they had done for me, it was the least I could do to repay them. Come with us, they said. It'll be fun, they said.

Fun. _Right._ It was cold. The bonfire helped, but I'd have to stay by it to keep this warm. There were too many people. Some greeted me, and I forced a smile and a return greeting. Some tried to converse with me, but I didn't know what to say, and neither did they. And Jacob was here. Standing with Sam and the others. Staring at me, and not even trying to hide it. This was not my idea of fun.

It was nearly midnight when Mike plopped down next to me for a final time. Throughout the night he would come and sit with me for a while before getting up to mingle again. Sometimes we would talk. Other times I would just lean my head against his shoulder for a few minutes. No matter what we did, each interaction was what I needed to re-center myself. It was like he knew when I was ready to just slip away quietly, and he came to me every time to provide a few minutes of his company. If he weren't so damn perceptive when it came to me, I would have been out of here already.

As much as I wanted to be annoyed, I couldn't be. Being out here around a crowd instead of spending a lonely night at home would be good for me in the end. I knew this. His presence calmed me whenever I became too overwhelmed. I was closer to the breaking point this time; Jacob just wouldn't stop staring at me, and it was making me nervous and putting me on edge. I couldn't relax unless Mike was next to me.

My reverie was interrupted when Mike stood and stuck his hand out to me, "Let's go for a walk, Arizona."

Swallowing my sudden bout of anxiety, I took his hand and nodded, although I was secretly afraid. What if he wanted a walk with me so that he could tell me he didn't want me after all?

We walked in silence along the beach for a while, making sure we could still see the bonfire. I stole glances at him, which always ended on his lips, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. Wondering what he tasted like. What it would be like to have his lips on mine. I blushed as that thought went through my mind.

It was one of the times where I stared longer than normal, not paying any attention to my feet. As a result I tripped and ended up flat on my back. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, I somehow managed to take him down with me, and he landed on top of me. I started apologizing profusely, keeping my eyes closed, hoping he wasn't mad at me.

But when I opened my eyes seconds later, the words flew out of my head and all I could do was stare. His face was barely an inch away from mine. I could feel his hot breath fanning across my face. All I'd have to do is lift my head just a little, and our lips would meet. But could I kiss him? Was I ready to take this step?

If not, would I ever be ready? Maybe I should just do it, and apologize later if I freak out. Or maybe I should just see what he does now. Maybe he will just take a chance of upsetting me by taking advantage of this opportunity. Or maybe he will decide to back off. Yeah, that sounds good. See what he does before deciding what I wanted to do.

His head lowered as I continued my inner monologue. He hesitated when our lips were barely a hairsbreadth apart, and I started to feel the uncertainty and rejection creep in. Did he not want this anymore? Good job Bella, you made him wait too long.

Before I could continue berating myself, I felt his lips press into mine softly. And I realized that this was what I wanted. I was ready. He broke the kiss to look at me worriedly, afraid that he overstepped his bounds too much.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was inappropriate of me…"

I smiled shyly as I cut him off with my finger and whispered, "Again. Kiss me again."

This time there was no hesitation. Instead there was just a sense of happiness, of hope. After a while we lay on our sides and just stared at one another, no words were needed. Neither of us took notice of the celebrations, of the countdown and the yelling and hollering of the people around the bonfire.

It was like we were in our own little world. A world where there was only Mike and I. A world where there was peace and contentment. A world where we had just taken a big step in this strange relationship of ours.

We were at a crossroads now, this I knew. I had decided before now to give Mike his chance…But now I just had to decide how much of a chance to love me. How much trust I should put into him. If I wanted to take things slow, or if I wanted to just throw all caution to the wind, and jump in head first and hope I survived if it all crashed and burned.

In any case, I decided not to decide outright. I would just let things flow.


	14. Proposal

**A/n: Okay this Chapter may be a bit cheesy. It's from Bella's POV though. I had some trouble deciding how to write this one, so I just kind of started writing and let the words flow. Hope you enjoy this one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

"Mike, come on! Just tell me where we are going already!"

He laughs, "You'll see soon Arizona…Trust me?" It was both a question and a statement.

"Well, okay then. Just hurry. I don't like not seeing where I'm going. Don't let me fall."

He laughs again in reply as he guides me to our destination. I didn't get why he insisted on blindfolding me and dragging me along like this. We were supposed to spend time together today; it was the first time we both had the day off of work or school since my 20th birthday. We were supposed to celebrate it today. I didn't want to initially, but Mike begged, and it turns out that his puppy face is really hard to say no to. He would seriously put Puss in Boots to shame.

We were both still living in Forks, having decided to take online core classes from Seattle University. We would eventually move up to Seattle to attend regular classes. Neither of us knew what we wanted to get degrees in yet.

I sighed as I thought about how we got to this point. The night we first kissed jumpstarted the rest of my path to being whole again. We never really labeled what we were; at least not officially. But we both knew. After a couple months I began to initiate kisses instead of just accepting them. A few months after that, our kisses were deeper, and hands began to wander.

And then one night it happened. We were about to enter the realm of a serious relationship; one that would involve letting him love me, and giving myself to him. Once there, I knew that there would be no turning back. When I felt no hesitation, no reservation at all about accepting his love and returning it, I knew I was truly ready. Ready to let him love me. Ready to learn to love him back. So I nervously told him to continue.

I was a ball of nerves after deciding to give myself to him. What virgin girl wasn't? But it turned out; I had no need for nerves. As a lover, Mike was as gentle as they came. Passionate. Loving. Everything I ever wanted and hoped for when I finally lost my virginity.

We lived the past months this year in peace. We were happy. We were officially labeled as a couple. He never stopped telling me I was beautiful and worth it. And somewhere along the way…

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Mike finally stopped and let go of my hand to remove my blindfold. I blinked in the sudden bright light as I looked around. I gasped slightly as I realized exactly where we were.

"Mike, this is…." I stared out at the ocean as I remembered.

"Where we first kissed New Years Eve, yes."

"But what are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Bella."

My head whipped around at his suddenly serious voice, only to find him kneeling in front of me on the sand, an open box displaying a simple, elegant ring in one hand. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing, "Mike…"

"Bella," he cut me off, "I know that this is soon. I know that we haven't even been together for a year. But I love you. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. I want to grow old with you, and to love you for as long as you allow me to. I know that you are scared that I'll change my mind, but I swear to you that I will love you forever. So I brought you here today to ask that you trust in my love. To ask that you let me love you like you should be loved. I am so in love with you Isabella Marie Swan. You are my reason for living. So please, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

For a moment I stood shocked. Whatever I was expecting, this definitely wasn't it. He was right, we hadn't been together very long. But did the length of time really matter? He loves me. I had learned to love him. I had learned to trust him. Was I ready to take that chance on forever? Looking into his anxious and hopeful expression, I knew my answer.

"Yes. I love you, Mike. So yes, I will marry you."

His grin was infectious as he slipped the ring on my finger, and stood to spin me around before kissing me soundly.

I broke off the kiss as a thought occurred, "Please tell me it isn't going to be a huge affair. Can we have a small, intimate wedding with no fuss?"

He grinned, "Baby we can have whatever wedding you want. As long as you marry me, we could get married in Vegas in jeans and t-shirts tomorrow, and I would be the happiest man alive."

That night we announced the engagement to our parents and to Angela. No one else needed to know. They were all thrilled. Surprisingly, my mother included. I was worried about her reaction when I called her with the news.

After a few weeks of deliberating on a date, we finally decided to just elope in Vegas like Mike had mentioned on the beach when he proposed. So we took our parents and Angela as witnesses, and were married a few weeks later. Our parents chipped in for our honeymoon, sending us to Disneyworld over winter break from school.

Of course there were some people who talked and spread gossip and rumors about why we were married so fast. The most popular theory happened to be that I was pregnant. At first it bothered me, until I finally told Renee about it during one of our weekly calls.

Her response was just what I needed to hear,

" _Bella sweetie, no matter what you do or where you go, there are people who are going to find something to gossip about. Don't let it get to you, sweetheart. You and Mike love each other. Charlie is happy with it, Mike's parents are okay with the fast wedding, and so am I. You are both levelheaded adults now. Does it really matter what other people who know nothing about your relationship think about it?"_

After we hung up the phone that night, I realized that she had a point. The others knew nothing about our relationship and subsequent marriage. And it really wasn't any of their business anyway. So why does it matter what their opinion is?

Mike loves me, and I love him. We were engaged and got married fast because it was what we wanted. That was all that mattered.


	15. Surprise

**A/n: This is when Bella finds out that she is pregnant with baby number one. It's pretty short, but it's not meant to be long either.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

"Well Bella, it seems like congratulations are in order."

My head whips around to see the doctor walking through the door. I came in because of persistent stomach flu. Why would that be a reason to celebrate? I felt awful. Really I just wanted the nausea to go away so I could _eat._ But of course the doctor insisted on running a few tests first.

"Congratulations? What for? It's the stomach flu."

The doctor shakes his head slightly and smiles a little, "I can assure you that it's not the stomach flu."

"Then why can't I keep anything down? What's wrong with me?" To my utter frustration he answered my question with another question.

"Tell me, how late is your period?"

My period? What did that have to do with… _oh…oh… holy fucking cow_ … _seriously?_ "A few months, now that I think about it…I didn't realize that it was missing, I have been really busy with school and work lately."

He nodded, looking at me knowingly, "Well, if you allow me to examine you, I can tell you about how far along you are. Just a simple ultrasound."

I nodded my consent, dumbfounded. I was pregnant. I only just turned 21. Mike and I had decided to wait until after college. We were going to travel a little first too. This definitely threw a wrench in our plans. Even so, I was insanely happy at the idea of being a mother. I couldn't help my grin when I saw our little nugget on the screen.

"Well, your baby is measuring at about 11 weeks. You are due around the third week of May. Everything looks good so far. Do you have any questions?"

"Ok. When will the nausea end? I can't keep much of anything down."

"I can give you something to help with that. I can also give you some pamphlets with useful information about pregnancy and dealing with morning sickness. I strongly recommend that you find an OB for the duration of your pregnancy, and after. If you need a recommendation of a good one, I can give you that too."

"Ok. Thanks, doctor."

I didn't know what else to say at this point. I was pregnant. It was a lot to take in. We were young. But I knew that we would be great parents. Now I just needed to figure out how to tell Mike. Would he be as happy as me?


	16. Skylar

**A/n: The birth from Mike's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I can only wish.**

"Don't touch me! I hate you right now! This is your fault!"

I winced as I stepped back, opting to watch my wife as she stood, hunched over the hospital bed as another contraction hit her. I knew it was stupid, but it hurt hearing those words. I just wanted to hold her, to take the pain from her. I knew from talking with my father that I shouldn't take anything she yells at me today personally, that she really didn't mean it. But it still somehow hurt.

We had already been here a few hours, and the pain just kept getting worse. I couldn't wait for the epidural guy to get here. I couldn't stand seeing her in this much pain, no matter the cause. The nurse said that the epidural guy would be in shortly…an hour ago.

"No more! No more after this, Mike! This will be our only baby. I am not putting myself through this again! Do you hear me?"

I stayed silent as she ranted for what seemed like an eternity before the epidural guy walked in. _FINALLY._ As much as I loved my wife, I wasn't sure how much more of it I could take.

A half an hour later, and Bella was finally calm and dozing in the bed. I took the opportunity to go and grab a strong cup of coffee, relieved that she wasn't in so much pain anymore. When I came back into the room, her back was turned, but I could tell that she had been crying. I just knew her that well.

I walked around the bed and stroked her hair soothingly, my thumb occasionally rubbing across her cheek. "What's wrong baby?"

She opened her eyes, relief evident in her expression, "I…I thought you left. After I said all those horrible things to you…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I…"

"You didn't mean any of it, I know baby. I was just grabbing some coffee. I would never leave you, especially over something like that. I love you too much for that." I cut her off; I wasn't about to have her thinking negatively about herself. It may have hurt to hear everything she said, but she didn't need to know that.

She sniffled a little more. _Hmmm. Cute._

"I love you too, Mike. I can't believe that it hurts so much to have a baby."

"Just think, when the pain is over, we will have a little bundle of joy in our arms." We had decided months ago to be surprised by the gender.

She nodded, closing her eyes to sleep again, keeping a death grip of my hand, as if afraid I really would leave given the chance.

A few hours later and she was ready to push. I made the mistake of looking down as the baby came out, and it took everything I had not to puke on the spot.

But then _she_ started crying. I stared at the squirming little mess as they cleaned her up. We had a daughter. A little girl for us to love and protect. She was _perfect_.

After she was cleaned up, things passed by in a blur as the doctor and nurses stitched and cleaned Bella up, until finally we were alone with our little treasure. Bella held her while I somehow managed to have an arm around each of them.

"She's beautiful." Bella whispered, not wanting to startle her.

"She's perfect, Arizona. I love you both so much."

"What do we call her? We never seriously discussed names."

"Emma? Or Jenna? Or how about Bethany?" I suggested.

She shook her head, "No…those don't seem to fit…. What about Skylar? Skylar Renee Newton?"

"…I think its perfect. Skylar Renee Newton…our little sunshine."

And she was. At this moment, I knew that my life was complete. I had Bella, the love of my life. And now I had the world's most precious baby girl too. I wouldn't trade my life for the world. I had everything I wanted and needed right here in my arms.


	17. Outtake: Jacob

**Hey readers! So technically this story was complete a long time ago. Lately though, I couldn't get a couple of scenes out of my head. Here is one of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Healing Chances Expansion**

 **Outtake: Jacob**

I watched her. After I broke her all over again, I watched her. I begged Sam to include her house in our patrols until he finally relented. If I couldn't be around her anymore, then I would at least do my best to keep her safe. Especially with that redheaded leech still coming around.

We never knew what she was after, until Bella ran into the dreadlocked leech in that meadow. I was so mad at her for that day. She knew that hikers were going missing left and right, and that people were claiming to see enormous bears. She knew that, so why would she be dumb enough to go into the woods on her own? My worry increased, as we smelled a leech near her location.

We followed the scent to the meadow that day, the same one she was in. He was too close to her, and we could just barely make out what was being said. I wanted to leap in and kill him right then and there. I didn't trust any leech around Bella. Least of all a human drinking one. But Sam ordered me not to.

 _ **Wait, Jacob. We don't know if he is a friend of the Cullens or is here for them.**_

 _Sam, he feeds from humans. He isn't a Cullen anyway. He's too close to her._

 _ **Listen first then. If he tries to kill her, we attack. But if we can avoid attacking in front of the leech lover, we will.**_

 _I am listening Sam. You don't know her like I do. She's scared. And look, he's coming closer._

 _ **Just wait, listen, and see Jacob. Let's try to get closer.**_

I watched as he slowly moved closer, and she began to beg for her life. It was then that I figured out what the redheaded leech was up to. It had to be this Victoria they were talking about. Sam grunted a quick agreement. Bella was her target.

We killed the dreadlocked leech a few minutes later, just a second before he attacked Bella. He smelled us, and started backing away in disbelief. Most of his kind doesn't actually believe we exist. He took off and the others gave chase. I stopped by Bella for a minute, looking her in the eye as best as I could in hopes that I would imprint. It didn't happen.

I could smell her fear, fear that increased the longer I stood there. Fear of me. A broken howl left me as I followed my pack into the chase. She wasn't meant for me. She was scared of me.

After we had killed the leech I had doubled back in time to see her drive off in her truck, and I followed her home just in time to hear her tell Charlie about seeing us. We continued to watch over her, acting as unseen protectors.

We eventually killed the redheaded leech and her small army, and still continued to watch over her, just in case any more leeches decided to kill her.

Every time I wished I could see her, and tell her everything.

And now, months later, I sit here on the beach at the first ever Forks/La Push party. At least the first party that I've heard of. I'm staring at her, and I know it's freaking her out. But I can't help it. I silently stare at her and _will_ her to remember the legends I told her, to remember the part about the wolves.

She avoids looking at me, and instead stares at the ground, or plays with the beer that she's nursing in her hands. That annoying idiot puke face guy keeps talking to her. Wrapping an arm around her as if she belongs to him. That should be me next to her.

If only she could remember the other part of the legends I told her. Then the secret would be out and she could be mine. I know that she wasn't ready for that sort of thing yet, but maybe now she would be. She certainly looks better.

He's taking her on a walk down the beach, away from the others. I'm sure he has an ulterior motive. I get up to follow them when someone grabs my arm to hold me back. I turn around to see Leah staring at me defiantly.

"Leave her alone Jake. You didn't imprint on her. What happens if she guesses the secret, and then gets included into the back as your mate, and you imprint on someone else? What if your imprint decides she wants to be your lover? You'd be forced to leave Bella. You leaving her once has broken her already."

I shook my head in denial, "I won't imprint. She is it for me. I won't want anyone else. I won't hurt her like that again."

"That's what Sam said. And now look what happened. Do you really want to take the chance that one-day you might hurt her? Look what happened between me and Sam and Emily. Wouldn't it be better if she were happy? No matter who she chooses to be with?"

I looked down, avoiding her gaze, "Like the Newton kid? She can do better."

"Actually from what I've seen he is good for her. Newton has built her back up, for the most part. He keeps her together. I heard him say one day that he is in love with her, but is willing to wait for her to be ready."

"But…" The protest died on my lips. Really, what could I say?

"Let her go Jacob. Let her be happy. You broke her, just like the Cullen leech, but he _fixed_ her. She deserves to be happy, and she deserves to live her love life without your interference."

She looked up a moment, staring at them as Bella fell and took the boy with her. Chuckling slightly at her mortified face, Leah continued, "See that? He can make her happy. He's incredibly gentle with her."

I stood silent for a while, taking in her words. I knew she was right, but I was reluctant to admit it. I couldn't deny the truth anymore. I watched as he slowly leaned in to kiss her gently, then pausing and apologizing for being too forward.

I half expected her to freak out and avoid him the rest of the night. To say that she just wasn't ready yet. Something inside me broke when instead she asked him to kiss her again, and again, and again.

It was then I admitted defeat, "You're right. She could be happy with him, and he seems to care for her a great deal. I'll back off. But…she won't be easy to move on from."

"I know. But trust me Jake, this is the best thing for the long run. When you imprint one day, Bella will just be a blip on your radar. Now stop moping and start living."

I blew out a breath as I looked at them once more. She would be happy with him. I just wish it was me that was making her happy instead.


End file.
